


Hear it (Too) Loud

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: Jim's senses are giving him grief.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 5





	Hear it (Too) Loud




End file.
